


Thursday Morning Knife Practice

by AXEe



Series: General Danvers--Season Two [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Knives, girls with knives, implied knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A GD take/missing scene from "Ace Reporter"





	Thursday Morning Knife Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! More GD fic from me! Just a little short, hopefully fluffy one here, just because I was pissed that Alex's entire role in the episode consisted of _one line and she wasn't even in full frame!!!!!_
> 
> Ahem
> 
> Anywho...please enjoy!

******

"Ow!" Alex winced as the knife in her opponent's hands connected rather soundly with her arm. Thankfully she was wearing a protective gauntlet so she probably wouldn't even bruise

"Are you all right?" Astra asked

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" Astra set down her knives and reached for Alex's arm, carefully examining it

"I said I'm fine, Astra," Alex chuckled "don't look so worried!" she laughed "I'm a lot tougher than I look"

"I know," Astra nodded, reluctantly moving away to pick up the knives again "but, still, I worry about you, love"

"I know," Alex nodded, fighting off the blush "so, you were going to show me some sort of Kryptonian martial art?" she prompted

"Yes, I was, wasn't I?" Astra chuckled, she held up the two knives, one in each hand, the left one the blade pointed down, the right up "observe," she suddenly spun and twirled, the blades whistling through the air, flashing silver as Astra sliced, cut, and slashed at an imaginary opponent, moving with a grace and fluidity that belied the deadly act that she was preforming, like some kind of deadly, sensual dance routine.

She suddenly spun, thrusting the blades up, both now crossed and at level with Alex's throat "do you see?" Astra asked, slowly easing away.

Alex swallowed and wet her lips, oh she saw all right, but she was seeing something more than just knife practice

"Maybe," she swallowed again, found her voice and tried again "maybe we, we should...you know...take the rest of the day off" she finally stammered out. Astra smiled then, a slow, lazy, predatory smile

"Now, Agent Danvers, you wouldn't be having.... _ribald_ thoughts at the workplace now would you?" she tisked "that's very inappropriate," she noted "but," she tuned and began to put the knives away "perhaps we've both been working too hard lately, it might do us good to get outside," she fixed Alex with a truly predatory look "wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah," Alex whispered, somehow managing to get her legs to get her to the door "oh, Astra?" she called "bring the knives"

"Kinky" Astra noted

"Yeah, well, you made me that way"

"So I did"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
